


Nuovo orizzonte

by sepherim_ml



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 1x07 coda, Feels, First Kiss, M/M, Slash, UST no more, What-If, ho deciso che si sono baciati
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: Non si trattava più di superare i propri limiti o il suo idolo, ora Yuuri intravedeva un nuovo scopo, un nuovo orizzonte verso il quale guardare e da cui trarre ispirazione per infondere nuova forza nel suo modo di pattinare.





	

**Warnings:** oneshot, slash, coda episodio 1x07, non betata  
**Prompt:** _Yuri!!! on Ice, Victor Nikiforov/Yuuri Katsuki, "Oh, these emotions I never knew/ Of some other world far beyond this place/ Beyond the trees, above the clouds/ I see before me a new horizon" (da "Strangers like me" di Phil Collins)_ @[](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://piscinadiprompt.livejournal.com/) **piscinadiprompt**  
  
  
  
"Ho bisogno che tu creda in me!"  
  
La voce di Yuuri era rotta dal pianto. Tra le lacrime e l'ansia che lo aveva attanagliato nelle ultime ventiquattro ore, non riusciva né a respirare normalmente né a darsi un contegno. Beh, la sua dignità l'aveva già persa da un bel po' e per Victor non doveva essere una sorpresa.  
  
Quando Victor lo aveva portato nel parcheggio per sottrarlo dagli sguardi indiscreti dei giornalisti, l'aria fredda gli aveva chiarito le idee, ma ora tutti i benefici erano scomparsi, lasciandolo pieno di paure e insicurezze.  
  
Victor sembrava sperduto: come pattinatore aveva una presenza scenica indiscutibile, ogni suo movimento era fluido, aggraziato, pieno di sicurezza. La sua espressione sicura e incrollabile calamitava naturalmente gli sguardi di tutti su di sé. Adesso, di fronte a lui, sembrava vacillare.  
  
Yuuri non riusciva a sopportare l'idea che Victor non credesse in lui, che fosse pronto a gettare la spugna, tornare in Russia alla sua carriera da pattinatore. Era ancora troppo presto ed egoisticamente non riusciva a lasciarlo andare.  
  
"Non potrei mai vincere oggi sapendo che tu non credi in me!"  
  
Victor si passò una mano sul volto. "Che cosa posso fare per rassicurarti? Vuoi che ti baci?" Glielo chiese in tono quasi scherzoso, quasi avesse voluto spezzare la tensione.  
  
Yuuri non era incline a cogliere la provocazione. Non adesso quando la paura di perderlo era diventato realtà, proprio grazie alle parole di Victor stesso.  
  
"Lo vorresti?" Victor era tornato serio. "Yuuri?"  
  
"Devi solo starmi vicino! Io sono terrorizzato all'idea di deludere anche te!"  
  
Victor gli afferrò la felpa e lo attirò contro di sé. Le loro labbra era distanti un soffio, ma non si sfiorarono mai, rimasero vicine, come una tentazione. "Io credo in te."  
  
Era una sensazione nuova per Yuuri: non gli era mai successo di piangere prima di una gara e di essere così ansioso di fare brutta figura al suo allenatore.  
  
Non era mai esistito quel tipo di legame con Celestino. In tutta onestà, non aveva mai provato quel sentimento per qualcuno anche al di fuori del mondo del pattinaggio e lo spaventava. Gli venne in mente una delle prime conversazioni con Victor e quando aveva ammesso di non essersi mai innamorato.  
  
Eppure, quando aveva annunciato che il tema del suo Grand Prix era l'amore, lo aveva fatto pensando solo al suo allenatore.  
  
In realtà, il tema _era Victor_.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
La musica finì nel momento in cui Yuuri terminò gli ultimi passi della sequenza. L’esecuzione non era stata particolarmente pulita, ma non era andata nemmeno così male, quindi c’era ancora qualche speranza di qualificarsi.  
  
Si era sentito stranamente rilassato durante l'esibizione, ma adesso che l'adrenalina era scesa, Yuuri cercò Victor con lo sguardo, ansioso di vedere la sua reazione. "Victor! Sono andato bene?"  
  
Yuuri si diresse verso di lui con il cuore in gola. Era stato catartico piangere nel parcheggio, ma adesso l’angoscia era tornata con prepotenza.  
  
La reazione di Victor gli dissipò ogni dubbio quando gli saltò addosso e lo fece cadere all'indietro contro il ghiaccio freddo. Il suo corpo era caldo sopra di lui, il suo respiro gli solleticava la guancia e il bacio veloce di Victor gli aveva lasciato una traccia tiepida sulle labbra.  
  
Il bacio era durato così poco che Yuuri pensò di esserselo sognato. E forse era davvero così. "Victor..."  
  
"Volevo sorprenderti più di quanto tu abbia sorpreso me."  
  
Yuuri ignorò le acclamazioni assordanti del pubblico. Gli sorrise, un po’ incerto e un po’ fiero di sé, sentendosi sollevato ed esausto insieme. Man mano che si tranquillizzava, la stanchezza e le ore passate insonni cominciarono a farsi sentire, rendendogli difficile tenere gli occhi aperti. Non vedeva l’ora di gettarsi sul letto e farsi una sana dormita.  
  
"Andiamo a vedere i risultati." Victor lo aiutò a uscire dalla pista e mettersi la felpa.  
  
Il punteggio fu annunciato poco dopo e Yuuri si concesse un sospiro di sollievo quando era ormai certo di avere la medaglia d'argento confermata.  
  
Cel'aveva fatta. Finalmente.  
  
I giornalisti si avvicinarono a frotte e Yuuri cercò di rispondere come poteva alle loro domande con l'aiuto di Victor, finché lo stesso Victor non pose fine alle interviste, conducendolo perentoriamente verso lo spogliatoio.  
  
Una volta dentro, Victor si avventò sulle sue labbra, baciandolo con trasporto e, dopo qualche secondo di esitazione, Yuuri lo corrispose, inesperto ma languido.  
  
Era il suo vero primo bacio. Si affidò totalmente all'altro, facendosi trascinare dal torrente di sensazioni che solo Victor riusciva a trasmettergli e fu piacevolmente colpito quando si rese conto di quanto fosse facile, invece, abbandonarsi a Victor.  
  
"Te lo sei meritato," gli sussurrò Victor quando si separarono.  
  
"Il bacio?" chiese Yuuri. Lo spogliatoio era ancora deserto, ma a giudicare dalle voci che si stavano avvicinando, non lo sarebbe stato per molto.  
  
"Il tuo successo," rispose l'altro sorridendo. "E anche il bacio, ovvio. Anche se in realtà volevo già dartelo io. Dovremmo includerlo all'inizio di ogni gara, come incentivo. O alla fine, come premio."  
  
"O tutti e due," propose Yuuri.  
  
Baciarsi non avrebbe fatto che bene alle sue sue esibizioni o alla sicurezza in sé stesso e Yuuri non se ne lamentava, anzi, forse sarebbe stato così intraprendente che li avrebbe reclamati lui stesso.  
  
Non aveva mai provato nessun'altra passione così forte da rivaleggiare con il suo amore per il pattinaggio, ma adesso che poteva avere Victor si sentiva invincibile, pronto per affrontare qualsiasi sfida a testa alta.  
  
Non si trattava più di superare i propri limiti o il suo idolo, ora Yuuri intravedeva un nuovo scopo, un nuovo orizzonte verso il quale guardare e da cui trarre ispirazione per infondere nuova forza nel suo modo di pattinare.  
  
E, soprattutto, il suo programma breve 'Riguardo l'amore: Eros' non sarebbe più stato lo stesso.  
  
"Di sicuro dovremmo baciarci prima e dopo il tuo 'Eros'" aggiunse Victor, quasi interpretando i suoi pensieri. Il suo sorriso era seducente, senza alcuna traccia di scherno, ma ricco di promesse. "Hai ancora molto da imparare sull' _Eros_."  
  
Yuuri aveva sempre pensato che l'amore fosse qualcosa di magnifico ma spaventoso però, in quel momento, davanti a lui aveva una persona di cui si poteva fidare e a cui desiderava abbandonarsi. Da cui voleva _imparare_.  
  
"Insegnami, Victor."


End file.
